Jez and Morgead
by Jynxiii
Summary: One shot about Jez and Morgead. Couldn't think of a name that wasn't really cheesy... As in, bad cheese. Like High School Musical cheese.


**This happens the night that Jez leaves the gang. I know that this is OOC, but it came out like this.**

**I don't own Night World.**

_Jez_

I sat down slowly on my bed.

Everything that I thought I was had been a lie. I wasn't a vampire, after all. I was a human.

I'd killed so many humans.

Strangely, I already missed Morgead. I chuckled to myself. Who would've thought that I missed Morgead.

But it wasn't strange. We had been best friends before he started trying for leadership of the gang.

I missed our relationship from before. I'd been able to talk to him about anything.

I let my head fall into my hands. The tears that I was always so good at controlling welled up.

I fought them stubbornly and stood up, starting to pack my bags.

The last thing I packed was a small photo album. I sat on my bed again, wanting to look at it.

It had photos of Morgead and I. I looked through it, revisiting the strangely perfect memories. There were small captions under each photo, mostly things like 'Best Friends Forever'.

I wished that it could be true. More than anything.

I carried all of my bags downstairs, leaving the photo album last.

I went back upstairs, looking at the album that I'd left on my bed. I looked outside into the darkness. I could see the Golden Gate Bridge, lit up as it usually was at night.

"What the heck," I muttered. "I'll leave it as a testimony." I went downstairs, leaving the album on my bed. I picked up my bags and let myself out.

Uncle Bracken didn't know where my mother's family lived. I was supposed to find them.

Although, I found myself going a different direction. Instead of going to the garage, where my motorbike was, I went down the road.

I paused outside of Morgead's apartment.

"You are really going to regret this, Jezebel Redfern," I muttered to myself. I ignored my words and went in to go upstairs.

I wanted to see him one last time.

Going up the stairs seemed to take forever. I was savouring every door, every wall. I knew it would be the last time I saw this place. It had been like a home to me.

I was finally on the roof. I stood there, looking out over the rooftops. My gaze flickered to the wooden structure that was Morgead's home. The penthouse.

I stepped forwards slowly. I knew that I shouldn't let Morgead see me. I climbed the ladder to the roof of his apartment and walked across it, cat-quiet. I got to the edge and dropped down, sticking out a hand to catch the window sill.

I managed to look just over it into the room. Morgead was lying on the futon, fully clothed and asleep. I struggled up to sit on the window sill and watched him.

That he was beautiful was obvious. He looked so innocent and almost childlike when he was asleep. He was pale, and his messy black hair fell over his forehead. I remembered what it was like to touch his hair. It was so soft...

Tears spilled down my cheeks again. I never knew that it would be so painful to leave him.

Morgead frowned in his sleep.

"Jez," he said.

I tensed. Was he awake? Could he see me, somehow?

But his eyes didn't open. He just mumbled my name again.

The feeling that coursed through me then was so powerful. There was a simple explanation to it, but I wasn't going to admit to it.

Not now. Not when my whole world was breaking apart.

"Jez, I love you," he said.

Tears spilled harder down my cheeks. Had I misheard him?

Something inside me was fighting to get free. I sobbed as I watched him, my childhood friend.

How could I have known that he felt that way? He should have told me. We could have had some time together.

"I love you too, Morgead," I whispered.

Morgead smiled in his sleep. I left, leaving the only person I could ever love behind.

_Morgead_

I woke up suddenly, feeling that something was calling me. I sat up and looked automatically out the window.

_Jez, _I thought to myself. I didn't know how, but I felt that she needed me.

I walked quickly out the door and ran down the stairs. The air outside was warm.

The distress that I could somehow... _feel... _in Jez intensified. She needed me, and fast.

I sprinted to her house and vaulted the fence. I decided not to bother with ringing the doorbell. I would just go straight to Jez's room.

It was easy to climb into her room. I'd done it millions of times before. I smiled as I thought of her Uncle Bracken's shocked expression whenever he'd caught us.

We'd never done anything though. Not that I hadn't wanted to. I always wanted her.

I got to her window and gazed in.

Where was she? Come to think of it, where were her things?

"Jez?" I whispered.

The window was open. I got in.

She was definitely gone. My heart twisted in panic. Had she been kidnapped?

But as I looked around, I could tell she hadn't been. All of her things were gone. When I opened the wardrobe, nothing was in it.

It was as empty as I felt. The centre of my universe, my only love was gone. She'd left me.

I felt cold. My breathing edged towards hyperventilation. I sat on her bed, letting my head rest in my hands.

"Jez..." I murmured. "How could you? Don't you know..."

I shut my eyes. Of course she couldn't know that I was in love with her. I'd never been brave enough to tell her.

I felt something touching my leg and looked down.

There was a leather-bound book next to me. I picked it up and opened it.

I gasped. There were photos of Jez and I. I flicked through it.

The book was filled with pictures of us. I paused at one, a photo that had been taken a couple of years ago. We were sitting on a sofa. My arm was around Jez's shoulders and we were both laughing. The perfect happiness in her expression made my breath catch in my throat.

"I should have told you," I said.

I picked up her pillow and buried my face in it. It still smelled like Jez. I let that scent relax me.

"I love you," I mumbled into it.

I looked at the photo again. I hadn't noticed before, but there were teardrops on it. When I touched one of them, it was still slightly wet.

She'd looked at this photo, probably less than an hour ago, and cried?

I slid the photo out of the holder and turned it round. The words 'Best Friends Forever' had been written, in Jez's flowing script.

I kissed the photo and went out the window, still holding the pillow and the photo.

I walked home, feeling the loneliness that Jez always kept at bay well up. If she wasn't going to come back, that was all I was going to feel for the rest of my life.

"I love you, Jez," I murmured to myself.

I wished I'd said it out loud to her.

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here_

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on_

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more - Yeah that's what I'm fighting for_

_Sound the Bugle: Bryan Adams  
_


End file.
